Here No More
by Cracked-Fiction
Summary: Prussia is gone and Canada is pretty much destroyed until his ghost visits him sometime later. Actual Names and Country names used. Fail Summary is Fail. One Shot!


((Hola! Cracked-Fiction here again, sorry I haven't updated but I lost my flash drive. The heart of everything just…gone. So until I find it I'm filling a small request type thing. I hope you'll enjoy some rather sad but cute PruxCan in the meantime. SORRY D: ))

Sitting at home on the couch bundled up in a blanket was a polar bear and a boy who appeared to be around nineteen. His hair hung to his chin and his eyes were red rimmed from crying. He had been reading a letter from someone who mattered a lot to him. He wiped his eyes with his had and the glitter of a ring could be seen if you sat across from him.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm Can—no, I'm Matthew Williams, your owner mister Kufohiro."

"Oh…" The bear climbed into the blanket and snuggled with his owner.

There was a letter thrown onto the table with tearstains on it from when Matthew had read it. The first time he did it made no sense to him, like it was written in gibberish, but the more he read it the more his emotions welled up and took over.

The letter on the table was written as follows:

'_Hey Birdie!_

_How have you been? Me? Well I've been pretty awesome as usual. Birdie I have to tell you something, I'm going away for a long time. My time here has run out and I'm only dragging West down by being around. I'm sorry Bir—Mattie but it has to be done for the safety of Germany. _

_I've also been thinking that maybe the awesome me isn't awesome enough for you. But remember that I do love you Birdie. So does Gilbird, which is why I sent him over to you because I know you'll take care of him better then anyone else._

_Thank you for everything Mattie, remember that no matter what happens to myself, I'll always remember you exist._

_Awesomely Yours-_

_Gilbert._

_P.S. Did I mention that I love you? I can't remember… But if not then I'm saying it now, I love you._

"Gil your such an idiot! You were always perfect, I'm the one with the faults," Matthew choked out as the tears and sadness washed over him again.

A little yellow chick flew over to the distressed blonde and perched itself on his shoulder. It snuggled into his neck, trying to calm him down. With a shaky hand the Canadian reached up and stroked the soft feathers of the chick.

"Thank you," He whispered, voice strained from all the crying. He let his eyes slip closed as he relaxed for the night, knowing that now he had to learn to survive alone all over again.

- Five Months Later -

"Mattie! Hey man what's up?"

"Not much Alfred, just making dinner. What's with the sudden call?"

The man on the other end of the line laughed, "You need to get out of the house! You've been cooped up like a wife waiting for her husband to come home."

The violet-eyed blond frowned, "If you haven't noticed that's sort of how I feel. Oh wait you don't EVER notice me except when you need someone to mooch off of or you're bored and you know what? I'm SICK of it! I can't believe I call you my brother, my twin brother at that when I'm nothing like you!" Matt was yelling into the phone, Gilbird was circling around his head.

"M-Mattie are you feeling alright? The only time you vent is when you're drunk or haven't been able to make pancakes."

"Look Al, I'm just not right in the head right now," He turned around to look out of the kitchen and in the living room. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the shadow someone moving up the stairs. "I'm going to have to call you back, Al."

He hung up the phone quickly and went to his hall closet where he pulled out a hockey stick and made his way up stairs. He saw the shadow out of the corner of his eye again, this time it was at the end of the hall and entering his bedroom. Gilbird started to chirp and took off for his room before he even got the chance to move.

"Gilbird! Hey comeback here!" Canada whispered but the bird ignored him.

The blond made his way down the hallway and the closer he got the more he could hear.

"Hey little buddy stop that, I'm trying to surprise Birdie," that voice, that voice, that VOICE.

Matthew seized up as his mind moved faster then his body. He knew that voice and knew it was gone, everyone told him that the owner of that voice had disappeared forever. That he had become just someone in the 'void', as the nations' heaven/hell was often called. The Canadian walked down the hallway, numb and disbelieving what his ears heard.

"Gilbird stop it, that tickles!"

The blond looked around the corner to see a man who he recognized right away because of his slivery hair and red eyes. It was the person who he had thought left him for the void, the person he worried about during the Cold War, the person who though he wasn't 'awesome enough' for him.

"Gil?"

The albino turned and looked at the Canadian before smiling, "Hi Birdie."

"Gilbert it's really you! I-I thought that y-you were gone," Canada broke down; tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over only seconds later.

"Hey now Birdie, don't cry. I'm here to say good-bye in the most awesome way possible," Gilbert smiled and made his way over to Canada.

"G-Good-bye? Gil I…I don't understand. You're here though." He looked up when a lukewarm hand tilted his chin up.

"Birdie I'm not really here, sorry for getting your hopes up. But I made a deal to see you one last time. Mattie you can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

The blond nodded, eyes full of trust for the albino.

"Alright, Birdie. I'm not part of the void. I've just become…no one, a spirit, a shadow. But that's only half of it; many of the old countries are the same. Rome for example is just in the shadows, always watching his grandsons," The Prussian paused and slowly let his lips meet Mattie's own before continuing, "Something is wrong but slowly it's correcting itself, however it's a delicate thing. If one piece slips then chaos will follow."

Canada nodded and smiled before reaching out and resting his hand on Prussia's cheek. The temperature was weird but he could careless once the red-eyed man nuzzled his hand. There was a breeze even though the windows were shut. Gilbert's image slowly broke apart and blue _cornflowers littered the floor where he stood. His voice rang out in the moment of silence afterward._

_"I love you, Birdie."_


End file.
